Halloweentown, Lavender style
by Lavender3021
Summary: Lavender, the half-fairy, needs to be taught the ways of a real fairy before she is 15, so her Grandmother takes her to Halloweentown, where she must learn fast, or lose her powers.
1. Already a hero

**Okay, well, I had this idea for a while now and I just got to a computer, reviews are well appreciated along with flames. If you like this, please follow me on twitter, my twitter name is BrittanyNormor1**

**I no own nuttin!**

**Chapter 1: A hero already**

I wake to the irritating sound of my alarm clock. I rush to get dressed, grab a breakfast and get my things. My mother had promised me that I could go to Halloweentown with my grandmother this year. It's Halloween day. "Lavender!" My mother calls from in the kitchen

"Coming, Mama!" I call back and rush to the kitchen

"Have fun with your grandma, dear. Before the bus comes, would you mind taking your siblings out trick-or-treating?" She asks

"Of course. I'll go get them. On the route, I'll pick up some of the children that I babysit so I can make some money for you before I leave for Halloweentown" I say as my little brother, Josh, runs into the kitchen, dressed as Spider-man

"Mama, I am afraid that we have a little spider problem and there is only one way to get rid of them. You TICKLE THEM!" I yell the end and start poking his sides playfully

"Keep it down!" I hear Vanessa call from her room down the hall, "I'm putting some finishing touches on my cheerleading costume!"

Me and Josh giggle at this. Vanessa always makes our costumes. It's her thing. Always has been. Always will be. I grab Josh's hand and he climbs onto my hip like a monkey. "Let's go see how she's doing" I suggest and he claps

We walk down the hall and stop in front of Van's door. "Van! Is it okay if we come in?" I ask before entering

"Yes!" was her reply

I open the door and Josh jumps onto her bed. I roll my eyes as he starts jumping. "Need help?" I ask, taking a seat next to her

"No, but your fairy robe is in my closet" She answers

I look over at her doors to her huge closet. "Josh likes his, doesn't he?" She asks, not looking up

"Yeah, well, let's just say he's not taking it off until Christmas. Of next year" I joke

"You can grab a bunch of the fairy robes I made. I even happened to have enough fabric left over for a dress and bags" She says, pulling her blue and red dress through the sewing machine slowly

"Okay" I reply

I get up and walk slowly to her closet. I creak open the door and look around. Same as the last time I was in here. Thousands of dresses on one side. Millions of skirts on the other. Bazillions of clothes in total. And this is only one of the many magical closets I made for her because she keeps running out of room.

I glance around as if I was going through a store, which is what this walk-in closet looked like. Finally, I find a purple magic suitcase. Probably has ten racks of robes and accessories to match. Perfect.

I tug on the handle and wheel it out of the closet. I close the door behind me and plop down on her bed. Vanessa steps out of her dressing room in her costume and does a couple of twirls. I grin at her happiness. Josh jumps on my back so I give him a piggy back, running around Van's room. He smiles as I stop by her bed, waiting for him to get off. "Lavender, I have a little something that you can use as a costume" Van says, holding up a bag

I take it gently and look at it. She notices and tells me to put it on. I walk into her dressing room and open the bag. I gasp. She made me a hero costume. There's a tag. I read it. _I made this costume for you because your my hero. _ I slip on the tight fitting tube top and pull on the spandex shorts. I tug on the petticoat and then the actual skirt. It's beautiful. I walk out and let her do the accessories.

She pushes the arm bands up and over my hands. The mask is pulled around and adjusted many times before we consider it right. Finally, the tiara. She gently places the diamond-studded jewellery on the top of my head. I quickly slip the matching boots on and smile. "Your the best sister" I say as she ties the cape

"I know" She teases

We all group hug and then I remember. "Guys, do you want to go trick-or-treating before I leave with Grandma?" I ask and they both nod

"Alright, let's go" I say and we all head for the door happily


	2. Trick-or-treating with the kids

**Anybody wish to review? Anybody? I'll even accept flames. No? Okay, then. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 2: Trick-or-treating with the kids**

I knock on the door of the house that we were at. I picked up quite a few kids along the way, gaining $5 each. We waited anxiously for someone to answer. "Trick or treat!" the kids cheered happily as the door opened

"Early trick-or-treating, trying to get extra candy, are we?" asks a boy my age

He fills up the children's bags with candy and smiles. "Have fun!" He shouts after us and winks at me

I blush. We near the next house and an old lady opens the door. "Hello children, let's see here, you know what, just take a piece of candy each" She says and holds the bowl out towards me

I take it and let the kids all grab a piece each. "Remember, just one everybody" I say and they all nod, glad to choose

"Thank-you" I say

"Your welcome, are you babysitting?" She asks and I nod

"Well, have fun!" She tells us and we make our way to the next house

DON'T MIND ME, JUST A LINE BREAK

As I lugged the full bags of candy back home along with the rest of the kids all I could think about was what Halloweentown was going to be like. If I would have any friends, if I even would go to a real school or if grandmother just home-school me like my cousin, Marnie. That's correct, I'm the cousin of the girl who saved Halloweentown. If they like me half as much as they love her, then I'll be fine. "Okay, here you go, Emma, you want me to bring your bag up to your mom?" I ask the 4-year old

She nods and I walk up the steps to her home. I knock on the door and her father answers. "Hi, here's Emma's bag" I say, extending the bag towards him

"Thank-you, my mother was going to take her later, but something came up" He says, taking the bag with a smile

I walk back down the stairs and we go to the next house. We do that until all that's left is me, Josh, and Van. I open the front door and walk in. "I never knew that trick-or-treating could be so tiring!" I exclaim, flopping onto the couch

I hear chuckling and look up. "Grandma!" I shout, jumping up and hugging her

"It's lovely to see you too, my dear Lavender" She says and hugs back

"Nanny!" I hear Josh and Vanessa yell

I let go of Grandmother so my little siblings could hug her too, considering they don't see her much. They run into her arms, joyous to see her again. "Nanny, I have so much to tell you about, ooh! I almost forgot, I made you something!" Van yells and races to her room

She re-appears in a flash with a dress bag. She holds it out for grandma to open. Slowly, Grandma undoes the zipper and pulls out a new dress for special occasions. "Thank-you, I needed another dress, Vanessa, and the stitching is so elegant, did you do this all by yourself?" She asks

Vanessa nods as Grandma exams the dress. "I love it!" She exclaims finally

Vanessa curtseys and pretends to act modest, "I try" She says and Josh giggles

I smile and Grandma turns towards me. "Ready to go?" She asks

I run upstairs to my room and grab my things. Vanessa hands me the new things as I approach the door. "Thanks, take care of Josh and Mom, alright?" I tell her

She nods and I see a tear escape. "Don't cry, I'm only going to be gone for a year, it's not like I'm dying" I say softly as I wipe away the tear with my thumb, " see you soon"

She wraps her arms around my small body and I hug back. "Bye, guys" I say as she lets me go

They all wave as Grandma and I walk to the bus stop. "You do it" I say, "I haven't got the hang of it yet"

"That's okay, you'll figure it out while we're there" She says, then summons the bus

In a blinding flash of light, the bus appears. I turn around and wave back to my house. I hesitantly climb on the bus and sit in a seat next to Grandma. I glance out the window to catch sight of Josh, waving crazily and Van, smiling, yet crying. _It's for the best, _I hear a voice tell me in my head, _in order to become a full fairy, you must learn in Halloweentown_

**So, I was actually thinking about who Lavender should meet in Halloweentown and who her friends would be. If anyone has any OC's then, wrap them up and send them in a review. Give me the name (obviously), hobbies, what kind of creature she/he is, likes, dislikes, and anything else that you can think of! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
